The present invention relates to a retention mechanism, and particularly to a retention mechanism having a simple fixing structure for securely fixing the retention mechanism to a circuit board.
Conventionally, a CPU package connects with a circuit board through a connector, wherein the CPU package and the connector are horizontally oriented on the circuit board. Such a configuration has a disadvantage that a large amount of the circuit board space is occupied by the connector and the CPU package. Recently, a new type of connector which vertically connects a CPU package to a circuit board was developed. This type of connector requires a vertical retention mechanism for securing the CPU package to the connector. Furthermore, a fixing device is needed for mounting the retention mechanism on the circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional retention mechanism comprises a pair of leading arms 52 attached at lateral sides of a base frame 51. The base frame 51 forms a pair of bases 53 at lateral sides thereof, each base 53 forming a pair of receiving holes 531 for receiving corresponding engaging members 61 therein. A plurality of screws 62 attaches a pair of locking pads 63 to a circuit board 7. The screws 62 extend through holes 631 in the pads 63, and then locking holes 71 formed in the circuit board 7 to engage with corresponding engaging members 61 for fixing the base frame 51 to the circuit board 7.
However, the assembly process is complicated, and is not well suited for mass production. Furthermore, the screws 62 are made of metal which requires expensive machining.
Thus, there is a need for an improved fixing device with fewer, more reliable locking elements for simplifying the manufacturing process.